nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie
Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie (known as Mitchell Van Morgan: The Movie in Europe and ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン：ファーストムービー in Japan) is a 2000 American animated adventure comedy film, produced by Paramount Pictures Corporation, and co-produced with Nickelodeon Movies and Nickelodeon Japan. The film was distributed by Paramount Pictures, and first released theatrically in the United States on November 20, 2000. this film was the first in the Mitchell Van Morgan film hexology, and introduced Nebula a new villain who appeared on the original film series as main antagonist of the film. The film features American and Japanese voices actors along with guest stars Anne Hatheway, Akio Suyama, Cheryl Chase and Lee Cooper. The film was directed by Nickelodeon Japan, and written by David N. Weiss & J. David Stem. Plot The plot starts with a combination of events from the film's videogame counterparts like Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Van Morgan 2 and Mitchell Van Morgan 3. As usual Mitchell Van Morgan and his pals Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, and Nicholas rejuvenating the wildlife and nature with the power of all seven Power Stones and thwarting Marquessa's evil schemes of conquering Raleighopolis. As usual Mitchell Van Morgan and his pals Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, and Nicholas rejuvenating the wildlife and nature with the power of all seven Power Stones and thwarting Marquessa's evil schemes of conquering Raleighopolis. The film takes a deadly twist with a new villain who will do anything end their legacy as title comes into play After fully matured and awakens from a long slumber in a laboratory on Catacomb Island. ..After keeping Raleighopolis clean and safe from Marquessa's diabolical schemes to conquer the world, Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, and Nicholas received a holographic message from Princess Paulina about a new villain who secretly disappeared in a wake invites several teenage heroes with hologram messages to battle the world's greatest Villain at Catacomb Island. Mitchell and his pals heading to Catacomb Island by their Great Mitchell Star, a Parody of the Dolphin II DX from Cyborg 009. Mitchell and his pals realized this is trap set by only to be saved by Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa. After rebuilding and re-establishes his space station "The Death Zig" along with his wife and his Marquessanik minions, Marquessa who knows about the new foe Nebula might have some quality info of dealing with security advantages. All of the Mitchell's friends battle Nebula's minions while Mitchell and Marquessa takes on Nebula with only Mitchell standing Ash puts himself in between a psychic blast caused by Mewtwo and Mew's fighting, Nebula defeated and the heroes cheered as Mitchell turns back to normal. Back in Raleighopolis, Mitchell's group returns into daily lives after defeating Nebula as the end of the film heads on. Meanwhile, Marquessa and his minions find themselves stranded on New Island but enjoying their time there while Marquessa a diabolical scheme to escape the island. Cast Production The production of film took place after giving a success to the Mitchell Van Morgan video games were released by THQ on Game Boy Color and Game Boy handheld consoles. Viacom is possibility thinking of a film adaptation of the series for animated power of the franchise. Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (film series) Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films based on video games Category:Films set in North Carolina Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:American action adventure films Category:Japanese-American films Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies